forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire elemental
| size4e = | origin4e = Elemental | type4e = Magical beast | subtype4e = Fire | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = Elemental | subtype3e = Fire | alignment3e = Usually neutral | challenge3e = | refs3e = | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | height = 4 – 40 ft. | length = | wingspan = | weight = 1 – 12 lbs. | skincolor = red, yellow or orange | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | vision = Darkvision | distinctions = Fiery touch | lifespan = | location = | subraces = | language = Ignan | first = | based = }} Fire elementals were elementals formed from the element of fire. They were often the divine servants of gods such as Dumathoin, Flandal Steelskin, Gaerdal Ironhand, Gorm Gulthyn, or Kossuth. Description They were fast and agile creatures whose touch could set objects aflame. Owing to their fiery nature, they were unable to enter water. They were capable of speaking Ignan although they rarely spoke. Physiology Fire elementals had ichor flowing through their bodies, which could be used as a magical ingredient. Combat Fire elementals usually chose to burn opponents with their touch. They attacked ferociously, enjoying burning things in the material plane to cinders. The fire elemental might also slam an opponent, possibly causing them to catch fire. Such creatures could be summoned to fight on one's side by casting the conjure fire elemental spell or by using a fire elemental gem. History The fire elemental Jogaoh was forcibly transported from his home plane to the world of Toril by the extraplanar being Imgig Zu. Employing a Lockstone, Imgig Zu then trapped the powerful fire elemental in the form of a weak dwarf, which in turn bound him to Toril. In the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, Vajra Valmeyjar and Priam Agrivar brought Jogaoh to the Lockstone, and the magical gem restored him to his true form. Jogaoh returned to his own plane. A fire elemental emerged from the Great Door outside Waterdeep later in 1357 DR. Advised by his assistant Dunstanny, the wizard Parwyyd Hanifar used the elemental as a fire source for a pyrotechnics spell, causing fireworks that dazzled gargoyles and kenkus that also emerged from the Door. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: : *''Khamsa's Folly (mentioned)'' *''The Pipes of Doom'' *''The Ship Of Night'' *''Princes of the Apocalypse'' *''Storm King's Thunder'' ;Comics: *''The Bounty Seekers Of Manshaka'' ;Video Games: * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal * Icewind Dale * Neverwinter Nights * Pools of Darkness * Treasures of the Savage Frontier Gallery Fire elemental ADD comic.jpg|A fire elemental from the AD&D comic "The Bounty Seekers Of Manshaka". BGII - PC Forms - Fire Elemental.jpg|A fire elemental in Baldur's Gate II. BGII - Creature - Greater Fire Elemental.jpg|A greater fire elemental in Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. IWD_-_Creature_-_Fire_Elemental.jpg| A fire elemental in Icewind Dale. NwN Fire Elemental.jpg|A fire elemental in the game editor of Neverwinter Nights. Neverwinter_MMO_-_Creature_-_Fire_Elemental_(And_Lesser).png|A fire elemental and a lesser variety in the ''Neverwinter'' Foundry. References Category:Creatures found in the Elemental Plane of Fire Category:Creatures found on the Sun